I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery devices and, more particularly, to an improved arrow rest for an archery bow.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the sport of archery, the archery bow is movable between a cocked position and a released position. In its cocked position, the bowstring is drawn rearwardly away from the bow and a slotted rear end of an arrow is positioned around the bowstring. Upon release of the bowstring, the bowstring and bow move towards their released position and, in doing so, propel the arrow forwardly of the bow.
In the previously known archery bows, an arrow rest is secured to the bow which supports the front end of the arrow when the bow is in its cocked position. Once the bowstring is released, the bowstring propels the arrow over the arrow rest and forwardly of the bow in the well known manner.
One disadvantage of these previously known arrow rests, however, is that the arrow rests impart a small lateral movement to the arrow as the bowstring is released from its cocked position. This is true even for experienced archers since the forces created upon the release of the bowstring from its cocked position cause even experienced archers to jiggle or move the bow somewhat when making a shot. Since such jiggling imparts a lateral force to the arrow during its release from the bow, it deflects the arrow and adversely affects the accuracy of the shot.